xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Summers
Josh Summers (b. June 17, 1991) is a mutant. He is the youngest son of Havok and Mackenzie Summers. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. Josh is a member of the Summers family. 'History' Early Years Josh Summers is the second child of the X-Man Alexander "Havok" Summers. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Matter Absorption: Josh is able to absorb the properties of material into his own being(e.g. iron, copper, rock, nickel) transmuting himself a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and use it to increase his physical strength and durability. In the beginning it was revealed that the transmutation actually serves as a second skin/coating that eventually peels away as he takes damage. However, as the years passed, his powers evolved to the point when fighting a Techadon, the war robot blasted a hole through Josh in rock/concrete form, but he demonstrated minor regenerative abilities by absorbing metal to cover the hole. On a mission, Josh showed the ability to absorb multiple materials at once, as demonstrated by absorbing nickel, copper and zinc (from loose change in his pocket). He requires a decent amount of material to completely encase himself. Ambient Energy Conversion: Josh absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. Josh's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Josh's body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Josh if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. *''Plasma Emanation:'' The ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Josh strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Josh direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. Heat Immunity: Josh is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Josh is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Josh is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Practitioner: Josh can maintain fast movements for a short period of time, by seemingly taking only a few steps to bridge what would normally be a large distances. He is proficient enough in to keep up with the average lieutenant. Kidō Practitioner: Josh possesses basic knowledge of Kidō. He can use low- to mid-level Kidō without incantation. Immense Spiritual Power: Josh possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is orange. Hollow Mask: Josh's Hollow mask strongly resembles WarGreymon's face, with orange markings, and the symbol of Courage covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Josh's sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Josh's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Josh gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Josh has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Josh is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Josh becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Culinary Skills: Strength level Class (?):'He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: ?' ("?") is Josh's Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard in the shape of a ?. It has a golden guard, with orange hilt-wrapping and a dark orange sheath. His Zanpakutō is a Fire-type. *'Shikai: ?'s release command is "Rise" ("?"). In its Shikai form, ?transforms into a gauntlet covering Josh's right forearm, strongly resembling WarGreymon's gauntlets. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' ***'Terra Force:' Josh gathers Reiatsu within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Bankai:' Ryū Kōtei ("Dragon Emperor"). Upon activation, the gauntlet transform's into the head of WarGreymon (similar to Omnimon's Grey Sword). The gauntlet will also cover Josh's entire right arm, with a shoulder guard at the top. **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportation' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Canadians Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Heat Immunity Category:Radiation Immunity Category:Lightning Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1991 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Matter Absorption Category:Team Anko Members Category:Crest of Courage Bearers Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Practitioners Category:Kido Practitioners Category:15th Division Members